


Clyde gives you and himself a hand

by asnackdriver



Category: Clyde Logan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: Clyde doesn’t mean to, but helping you up one time he accidentally grabs your ass. You gasped and he’s a flustered mess trying to apologize, tearing up afraid he just ruined his friendship. But now he can’t stop thinking about how soft it felt, how much he wants to grab it again and feel it against him (renne)





	Clyde gives you and himself a hand

He can finally breathe a sigh of relief now that he’s back home. Today had been a disaster. He hadn’t meant to but in his attempt to help you up off the floor after you’d slipped on some water at the bar he’d accidentally grabbed your ass. He was certain you’d never speak to him again and he hated himself for it.

Clyde settled on the sofa with a beer and hoped he could relax enough to fall asleep without beating himself up over how he’d embarrassed himself today. You were so nice and polite, telling him it was nothing and there was nothing to forgive. He felt the heat of embarrassment rush to his face as he remembered everything.

Your pretty smile as you thanked him. The way you smelled when you hugged him. The way your breasts pressed into his chest.

He chugged half his beer and tried to think of anything else.

He noticed his shorts were getting a bit tighter as he thought back to how your ass felt in his hand. How he’d love to knead it as you sat in his lap and gave him that pretty smile in between kisses.

He exhaled shakily and tried adjusting the flimsy fabric of his shorts to allow his stiffening cock more room.

He relaxes again, sipping at his beer, and his thoughts drift again. “I’d love to spank her cute little ass and watch it ripple.” His cock jerked and he groaned.

He sat his beer to the side and slid his shorts down to his thighs. His heavy cock wagging as it sprung free, precum already dripping from the crimson head.

He licks his palm and begins a long down stroke, his thumb catching and smearing the silky precum around the tip. His speed picks up as he thinks about how juicy and thick your ass felt in his hand.

His hand is busy working the tip as he’s thinking of you looking up at him with a smile, your hand working his shaft instead of his. His cock starts weeping and he knows he’s getting close.

The image of you bent over in front of him, watching his cock disappear into your dripping pussy as his hands get to massage your ass is more than he can take.

Two more harsh strokes and he’s coming hard. He pulls his shirt up and cum spurts up his stomach, to his chest. Almost covering him completely.

As his breathing slows back to normal, he gets up and wipes himself down with a towel. He grabs another beer from the fridge and settles back on the couch.

He looks at the time on his cell phone and notices a text from you.

“Hey Clyde. I’m not made at you sweetie. I know you were awful upset and I want to make it up to you. I’m going to make you dinner tomorrow so be over here at 7.″

Clyde takes a few gulps of his beer and sighs. He knows he’ll be a wreck for the rest of the night and tomorrow but, you’re more than worth it.


End file.
